A Journey of Justice
by Jedi Master Smith
Summary: I am a Naboo and I vow for Justice on the Empire. There is a lot of action here.
1. Chapter 1: A Tragedy Happens

**A Journey of Justice**

**By: Christopher Smith**

**Chapter 1: A Tragedy Happens**

My name is Christopher Smith. I am around 25 years old, and I am a native of the planet Naboo. I woke up to the cool breezes of Theed City. Naboo is a beautiful planet with rich wildlife. It is like paradise on the planet Naboo. I looked out my window and saw the waterfalls falling down very gracefully. A bird swooped into my room and sat down. It started singing and I was feeling great.  
  
Today they were celebrating the 40th year after the defeat of the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo. I could see the N-1 Star fighters and Naboo bombers flying gracefully. There were also people dressed up as Jedi and Trade Federation people reenacting the final battle for Naboo. My wookie friend Dobacca was sleeping and just starting to wake up. Everything seemed perfect.  
  
My parents have always loved me. They saw me as a special child for some reason. They said that they could feel extreme joy and happiness from me. For some reason they seem to think of me as a Jedi. I don't know why but I do know for some reason I can always sense someone near me. Like one time this gungan tried to scare me but I ended up scaring it because I could somehow sense its presence. That time freaked me out. But Dobacca seems to think of me as a nice person. He is a very strong and talented wookie.  
  
Little did I know that things were about to change. I could somehow feel something wrong. All of a sudden this dread came upon me. Then I heard blasters erupting. People were screaming in terror. It sounded like a massacre. I was wondering what in the name of Naboo is going on. Who would do such a thing? Then Dobacca started roaring.   
  
"Yes Dobacca I know there is trouble." I said to my faithful wookie.   
  
Then I decided to check on my parents.   
  
"Dobacca come let's see if there is trouble at my parent's place. I thought I heard screaming." I instructed to my wookie friend.   
  
Dobacca nodded in agreement. So I dashed out of my house and grabbed my blaster rifle. Dobacca grabbed his bowcaster. We ran through a crowd of people yelling, "Help us. The Imperials are coming."  
  
I was wondering how could Imperials come if they are gone. Dobacca gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"Hey pal I don't know what's going on either." I said.   
  
We finally go to my parent's house. I ran inside and could already sense some trouble.   
  
"Chris HELP us. The Imperials have risen again. They are holding your father and me in our room. Please come." said my Mother very worriedly.   
  
O no there is trouble I better go and help them out I thought.  
  
"Dobacca watch my guard. Help me rescue my parents." I instructed Dobacca. Dobacca nodded in agreement.   
  
Dobacca and I got to my parent's room and were shocked. 10 storm troopers were holding my parents hostage.   
  
"Hey kid you better stay away and not mess with us or we will blast you," said the lead trooper.   
  
I just had a look of horror on my face. I couldn't even look at the trooper's menacing figure it just put horror into me. There was nothing I could do. These troopers were too well trained. Then I heard a blast whiz past me. Then a horrible blue lightning came and stunned me. Dobacca took cover and was ignored. Then the troopers marched out and took my parents away.  
  
A couple hours later I woke up in a medical facility. I had been in a bacta tank and could still taste the yucky aftertaste. But at least I was fine. The doctor was a human not a droid. I liked that because droids do not understand emotions. Right now I was really upset because I didn't know what happened to my parents. Then Dr. Mike told me that he saw an Imperial shuttle raise up and go into space a few minutes ago. Now I knew I had to go after it. I have to get my parents even if it's the last thing I do.  
  
"Dobacca we must go after my parents!" I said sternly to the wookie.   
  
The wookie replied with some grunts and moans.   
  
"Yes Dobacca I know it's suicidal but at least we can maybe we can ID the shuttle and somehow get some people to help us rescue them." I said to Dobacca. He nodded in agreement but looked worried.  
  
I ran outside of the hospital and jumped in my ancient N-1 star fighter. Mine is modified with better shields and can hold a person and a wookie so I was lucky. I loaded my droid R7-5D (I call him shorty) up into the fighter. The Naboo N-1 star fighter is a sleek yellow ship. It is beautiful and hand crafted. It still flies well and I trust it a lot. So I just saw the shuttle and set a course to track it.  
  
I got into space and just got an ID on the shuttle. It is the Imperator 1 shuttle. Then I saw a huge fleet of Star Destroyers. They all immediately started firing at me. Then to my portside I saw a squadron of TIE fighters coming after me. I swung my ship to the left and right. Then my shields started to fail. I decided to hail a Star Destroyer. I hailed the Imperator.  
  
A stern looking imperial admiral appeared on my screen. I cringed with fear seeing how powerful looking he was.  
  
"Imperator to unknown vessel. Why are you following a shuttle?"   
  
I just was scared stiff. Dobacca comforted me and I relaxed a bit.   
  
"Well you just kidnapped my parents and I am not going to let you get away with it." I said to the admiral in a stern voice.   
  
"Well little boy if you are smart then you will know you don't stand a chance. So I suggest you hyper out of here before we destroy you and all the Naboo we have captured. The new Emperor isn't pleased with Naboo being sympathetic to the New Republic so I suggest for their sake do not attack us. Or your petty planet will pay. Imperator out," said Admiral Stern.   
  
I was scared stiff now. Naboo being under possible attack bye some new Emperor. Man I need to get out of here I decided.   
  
"Dobacca I think I will have to join up with the New Republic. I believe they are my only hope of ever seeing my parents again if they are still alive." I said to my wookie friend.   
  
Dobacca just replied with some grunts and soft noises [That sounds good. You should join with them.]   
  
"I'm glad you agree Dobacca. We must alert them of this new threat. I'm sure they will accept me because of what has happened." I said to my friend.  
  
I set the navigation coordinates for a long journey to Coruscant. The capital of the New Republic is where I decided I should be able to join with them and get vengeance for my parents and rescue them. I pulled the hyper drive levers and the stars started to twist and tort to lines then nothing.  
  
I am in hyperspace on a trip to Coruscant. I just hope I will be accepted into the New Republic and help them. I want to help my parents and save them from doom. I don't know what will happen. All I know is that I have some important information, a cause, and a good will. I just hope that will be enough to be accepted into the New Republic. They are fighters of justice just like I will be.  
  
So as I continue my journey I only hope that I will not run into more surprises. It was scary enough to see a fleet of star destroyers and my parents taken away. I must get my justice done I know I must avenge my parents and save them or die in the process.


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance or Denial?

**A Journey of Justice**

**By: Christopher Smith**

**Chapter 2: Acceptance or Denial?**

          Hyperspace is a wonder of itself. You are traveling faster than the speed of light not knowing what will happen. I am Chris Smith, and I am currently in hyperspace along with Dobacca (My wookie friend) and Shorty (My fellow R7 astromech droid). We are all going to Coruscant (The capital of the just New Republic) in my modified N-1 Star fighter. There I hope to join with the New Republic to avenge what the Imperials did to my parents.

          Dobacca starts making some soft chuckles and his translation is [Are we at Coruscant yet?]

          "Dobacca we are just about to drop out of hyperspace." I said with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but to laugh about what my wookie sidekick had said. It's funny hearing a wookie say 'Are we there yet'.

          I looked at my screen and saw that it was time to pull the hyperspace levers so I did. Then my ship started to come out of hyperspace. Star lines started to appear then the morphed into stars. I was safely in the Coruscant system. I stared out the view port and just whistled in awe at all the traffic that was orbiting Coruscant. There must have been hundreds if not thousands of ships. This is going to be a long wait I thought. So I pulled out some manuals on fighter pilot training and started reading them while I was waiting for my turn to get a clearance.

          After 2 or 3 hours I got a call on my ship's com channel. I pushed the button and heard a male voice say "Coruscant traffic control to unknown vessel. What is your business in our sector? We have no appointment for you."

          Now I knew I had to tell them why I was here. I couldn't wait to say so because I want to join the New Republic so badly. "I am Chris Smith from Naboo. The Empire has somehow risen again and kidnapped my parents. Then I barely escaped and ran into a bunch of star destroyers. There was an Admiral of some sort that threatened to destroy Naboo. I want to join the New Republic, so can I get a clearance and directions to land near a recruiting office?" I said with eagerness to my voice.

          "Well I don't know if what you are saying is real or not. There is no way I can believe that the Empire has risen again. We will have to review your flight recorders to see if there is proof of this so called fleet and Admiral. Also Chris you are in luck. I work for the recruiting office so just follow your escorts to here and we will see if we can trust you enough to let you join. O.K." said the traffic control officer with a worried look on his face.

          "Roger on that. I will follow the escorts and thanks for being easy. I don't want to wait in this long line anymore." I said with a grin on my face.

          "I know how you feel Chris. Those lines are hectic at times. You seem like a trustworthy guy. I think you might have a good chance at being able to join us. Coruscant traffic control out." said the officer with a chuckle.

          "These New Republic people seem nice don't the Dobacca?" I said to my wookie.

          He replied with a series of grunts that translate to [Yeah I agree. It will be good to find some friends.]

          So now I followed my escort of 3 New Republic X-wings to the recruiting office. We went through Coruscant and I couldn't believe the activity. Hover cars and ships were everywhere. There were huge buildings that seemed to be all connected. I couldn't see the actual surface of the planet. It seemed like the whole planet was one huge metropolis. I have never seen anything like it and Dobacca also looked surprised. We were too used to the beauty and peacefulness of Naboo. I just hope that I will see Naboo again with my parents.

          I landed my N-1 star fighter near the New Republic recruiting office. Dobacca, Shorty, and me all followed our guards. Then we got to the front office where the com officer that talked to us was waiting for me. He looked like a tall and smart man. He had black hair and a fair tan. He wore a nice New Republic uniform and was smiling.

          "Hey you must be Chris. I am Mark. Welcome to Coruscant. I heard that you are interested in joining because of something the Empire did to you. That happens to a lot of people. Don't worry we will see what we can do to help you and Naboo." said Mark with a friendly gaze.

          "Yup I am Chris. I am not happy with the Empire and do plan on joining the New Republic. You can look over my flight recorder for proof of what I told you. Make sure Leila Organza Solo hears of this. It is vital information. There is some sort of new emperor and a huge fleet. You got to help us." I said to Mark.

          "I'm sure she will see the recorder Chris. Don't worry you just have to pass a test and then you can join the New Republic. It's not that hard to do the test since I see you can fly a ship well." said Mark.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

          Meanwhile on the bridge of an Eclipse class star destroyer (These are huge ships about 18 kilometers long. They have enough power to decimate a planet. This is the third one built. They also have like 100 TIE squads and tons of ground troops.) The third reborn emperor was sitting down enjoying his view of the planet Vortex that was just outside of the Coruscant system. Here he had gathered all the imperial remnants in the galaxy. Palpatine is his name. 

          Palpatine always inflicts fear. Even on his own officers. Palpatine has a strange power in the force. He is a dark Jedi and hates good and loves evil. On his ship the Terror he awaited reports on what happened at Naboo. This was a planet he remembers from his past. For he is a clone of Emperor Palpatine who was once a senator of Naboo. Now Palpatine hates the New Republic and doesn't want Naboo or any planet to be part of it. So he sets up a blockade around Naboo.

          Just then his top admiral, Admiral Seen comes and goes up to the emperor with a report on what happened at Naboo. "My Lord I have good news to report to you," said Admiral Seen. He amazingly wasn't shaking in the emperor's presence like most would.

          "I am anxious to hear of it. Go on and tell me what happened. Remember I hate failure and will not tolerate it," said Palpatine in a crackling voice.

          "Well my Lord we took most of the government and some inhabitants as hostages. We destroyed all their military equipment and have jammed communications. So far I am expecting everything to go according to plan. There are no ships that I know of that escaped so the petty New Republic shouldn't be able to interfere." said Admiral Seen with no sign of cockiness.

          "Good. I like good news Seen. See to it that I hear more good news or you and your officers will pay. I know we will be able to restore the Imperial way of life. For that is the best and only way to live. Good work. Now if the New Republic at all interferes you will be in huge trouble. I am trusting your word because you are my most trusted officer and I sense no deception in you," said Palpatine with a menacing look on his face.

          "Thank you my Lord. I will see to it that all goes well," said Admiral Seen.

          "Oh yeah I forgot one thing to ask you Seen." said Palaptine.

          "What is it my Lord?" replied Admiral Seen.

          "Did you make sure that one of our officers got on Coruscant and sabotaged all the training X-wings. I want this to happen because then it can make anyone that tries to join the New Republic seem like enemies. For I sense a reason to do this. I want to make sure no one else joins the petty so called New Republic. I sense someone of great force power near Coruscant." said Palpatine with a very menacing tone to his voice.

          "Yes my Lord. All the agents are in place and it is time to start our plans for the rise of the new Empire." said Seen with a slight grin.

          "Good. Very good Seen. I am impressed with your work. Keep it up and you could get promoted. You are dismissed." said Palpatine as he watched Seen go out of his throne room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

          Back on Coruscant Chris Smith is preparing for his flight test. I know that this will be the most important thing that happens to me. I thought with a grin on my face. I know I must not mess up because I must join the New Republic for justice to be done. So I put on my flight suit and jumped in the hover car followed by shorty and Dobacca as we headed for the training grounds.

          Right when I got to the training grounds I could see a bunch of X-wings and people flying them. I think it will be tons of fun to fly a X-wing around and it will be good to use a modern fighter instead of an ancient N-1 Star fighter. Mark came and greeted me nicely.

          "Hey Chris. I'm glad you showed up. Today's the big day for you and if you pass this test you will join us. Also we are sending the information to Leia Organa Solo. I was shocked to see that the Imperial Admiral let you go. Normally they are not so generous." said Mark.

          "Well Mark I was surprised too, but I am glad I am here. I just know that I am making the right choice and I am ready to fly the X-wing. It seems like so much fun but I know it will be a challenge." I said to Mark.

          "Yeah Chris I know it will be. Your flight recorder shows us much proof of some pretty sweet skills. I know you will be a good asset." said Mark.

          So now it was my moment. I climbed into the cokcpit of the beautiful X-wing and loaded Shorty into the astromech droid slot. X-wings were my favorite ships and I loved them I had studied them a lot so I was confident I would pass the test easily. I just hope that everything will be fine.

 Little did I know what would happen next. For I sensed some strange presence when I saw an X-wing leave but I wasn't sure if it was something bothering me from what happened so I just ignored it, as the X-wing entered space and went away from Coruscant. Little did I know that some Imperial just escaped and was about to tell the emperor of what happend.

 I starpped myself into the X-wing and started the engines. Just then they started to fail. It seemed like someone had just sabotaged my X-wing. For now it didn't work and fire started to erupt. Flames were bursting everywhere. I could hear more screams and I was once again filled with terror. I yelled for help but no one heard me. Then all of a sudden I was thrusted out of the X-wing and Shorty flew out. Then everything went black and I couldn't move at all. For now all I saw was darkness. This was just not my week at all. 

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The Begining of The End

**A Journey of Justice**

**By: Christopher Smith**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning Of The End**

On the planet Vortex the new Emperor Palpatine of the Imperials is preparing his reign of terror over the New Republic. He has gathered hundreds of Imperial warships and thousands of loyal officers. Admiral Seen approaches him on Palpatine's flagship the Terror (An Eclipse Class Star Destroyer).

            "My Lord, I have good news for you," said Admiral Seen.

            "Let me hear this news and you could be in for a promotion. Lately I have been pleased with you." replied Palpatine with no sign of a smile.

            "Well so far the communications are jammed throughout the Naboo system. Also our sabotage on Coruscant was successful. We were able to destroy a squadron of X-wings," said Admiral Seen.

            "Excellent. I like this a lot. Keep up your good work Grand Admiral Seen." said Palpatine.

            Grand Admiral Seen was very surprised to see that now he is a grand admiral. "Thank you my Lord. So do you need anything done at all?" said Seen.

            "Well yes, I was about to get to that part. Now that we have stirred up things on Coruscant I think it's time to bring in part of the fleet. Yes we will bring them to Coruscant and let those petty rebels know that the Empire is still alive and well. We will probably loose some ships but I expect us to do a ton of damage to the capital world," said Palpatine.

            "Yes my Lord. The six Star Destroyers are in position and will arrive at Coruscant in approximately 2 weeks at the most. We know that the New Republic has no knowledge of this fleet so we expect to catch them off guard." said Seen.

            "Very well Seen. I foresee that we will have victory. Good work. You are dismissed," said Palpatine in a crackling voice.

* * *

            On Coruscant about 3 days after the accident Chris Smith had on his training run in his X-wing he was in a bacta tank. Now I just woke up from a sleep. I could taste the strange and horrible aftertaste of the bacta. Two times in a bacta tank in one week is just too much for anyone to take.

            "Chris, I'm glad to see you are alright," said Mark.

            "So am I. I am wondering what happened to my X-wing when I was training? Why did it blow up and are Shorty and Dobacca alright?" I replied.

            "Well Chris Shorty ejected and landed safely. Dobacca was in the hover car observing so they are all right. Apparently there was an Imperial detonator in 12 X-wings. All of them were destroyed. All the pilots were killed except you. It seems that you have some unknown talent. For if the average person was in your X-wing they would have died. We found out yours had the worst explosion." said Mark with a worried tone.

            "Wow! Maybe I could be a Jedi. But I am amazed at that. Anyways I am wondering will I be able to join with you guys? Also did you tell the Chief of State about my flight recorder?" I said to Mark.

            "Yes Lieutenant Chris Smith. You are in with us because the Chief of State Leia Organa Solo saw your flight recorder. She also said something about she senses some sort of force potential in you. Leia said she will talk to you once you are well. All you need to do is just call her and she will be here," said Mark.

            I just couldn't believe how my luck had changed all of a sudden. I was overjoyed and looking forward to actually being able to get my parents back.

 "Ok Mark I will talk to Leia in a few minutes."  I said to Mark.

* * *

            Meanwhile on the flagship terror a transport designated Alpha 1 was arriving. The cargo it was carrying had just came from Naboo. It was a bunch of residents including Jim and Lisa Smith. All prisoners were taken to a detention block where they would stay. No one knew why the prisoners were not being interrogated so many were puzzled.

* * *

            Back on Coruscant I had arrived at the Palace and was waiting for Leia to come and tell me what she wanted to. I couldn't help but to stare in awe at how huge the palace was. I had heard about it on Naboo but never seen it in person. It was just huge with pointed towers that looked like they could touch space if they wanted to.

            "Chris I have an important matter to discuss with you." said Leia.

            I turned around and was surprised that she knew whom I was. "Ok Leia let's start. What is it you need to discuss with me?"

            "Well as you probably already know the information you brought to us from Naboo is very critical. We thought we had peace with the Imperials but instead they double-crossed us. I know I should have never trusted them when they were talking peace. I do remember Admiral Pelleaon being very sincere. I just hope he hasn't turned on me." said Leia.

            "Well sometimes you can never trust the Imperials even when there is peace. The reason I joined up with the New Republic is due to what happened at Naboo. The Empire kidnapped my parents and tortured them right in front of me. I am furious with them and know I have to find a way to save my parents if it isn't too late." I said.

            "I'm sorry to hear about your parents Chris. Well it is very good that you decided to join us. I noticed something special about you when you arrived at Coruscant. Something many people do not have." Leia said with a slight smile.

            "Well could you tell me what it is?" I asked eagerly.

            "Yes I can. I feel a very strong presence of the force in you. You would have great potential as a Jedi. I feel that if my brother Luke knows about this then he will be able to train you. That is if you want to become a Jedi," said Leia.

            I just stared at her in shock and amazement. Then I just feinted.

            "Chris are you alright?" said Leia coming over and shaking me.

            I woke up feeling very embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. I am just so surprised that I actually can become a Jedi and that Luke Skywalker is willing to train me. Man my day has just gotten better. Now I have a ton of hope that I can save my parents." I said with a huge smile.

            "That's great to hear Chris. I have a feeling you will be a great asset. Now I want you to go to docking bay 128 where Luke is and I will tell him this news." said Leia.

            "You got it and thanks again Leia. I never knew my first meeting with a legend would be like this." I said.

            "Well sometimes the unexpected happens. Come on let's get in the speeder and go see Luke. If you want to bring Shorty or Dobacca please do so. Chewbacca would like to meet another wookie," said Leia.

            "Wow how did you know about those two?" I asked in amazement.

            "Well it's a trick I will have to teach you," said Leia with a wink.

            "I can't wait to learn it. They are right here waiting for me near my speeder. We will take it." I said. So Leia, Dobacca, Shorty, and me all jumped in the speeder heading towards docking bay 128 where Luke would be. I was so excited. 

* * *

            Meanwhile over Vortex the Emperor was overseeing Grand Admiral Seen's departure. "Seen I have a matter to discuss with you before you leave for Coruscant." 

            "Yes my Lord. What is it you want to discuss?" asked Seen.

            "I have lately been sensing some strong force powers from you. Like a big disruptance. Have you ever had any experience trying to become a Jedi? Or made a light saber?"

            Admiral Seen just smiled and pulled out a light saber. "I got too fed up with how slow Luke was teaching me. He goes way to slow so I just left the academy frustrated," said Seen.

            "I see. Well Seen I think I can finish your training. I have a change of plans. Those six star destroyers send them to Naboo to join our blockade. But keep the Terror here. I have had a dream where we had a defeat at Couruscant due to some information leak. Like someone escaped from Naboo and alerted the New Republic," said Palpatine.

            "Well I did feel a strong force presence for about one second then it vanished. I just dismissed it as some phenomena." said Seen.

            "Soon we will find out if that really was a phenomena. Anyways what do you remember doing as a Jedi?" asked Palpatine.

            "I remember all the things Luke taught me. He always warned of going to the dark side. Well I geusse you will complete that for me." Seen said with a smirk.

            "You are correct. The dark side is strong and powerful. Let me see your light saber." said Palpatine.

            "Yes my Lord," said Seen, giving Palpatine his saber.

            Palpatine turned on the saber and saw two blades emerge from it. "Very impressive. This type of saber hasn't been seen for a long time. Great work." said Palpatine.

            "So my Lord what are our orders for now." asked Seen.

            "Well for now we wait and see if the New Republic was really informed. If they were we should see a scout come by Naboo to check it out." said Palpatine.

* * *

Back at the Docking Bay.

            "Is that who I really think it is?" I said with a face in complete shock about to faint again but Dobacca caught me and shook me awake.

            "Yes it is. That is Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO," said Leia.

            "Hey who's this you brought with you Leia. I hope it's not a boyfriend because you know you are married," said Han in a jokingly way.

            "This is a friend of mine that I just met. His name is Chris Smith. He just came from Naboo where he was chased away by a huge fleet of Imperials. They took his parents from him and destroyed most of Naboo." said Leia.

            "Yeah we just heard about this and are very sorry to hear of your loss Chris. So why did you come here?" asked Luke curiously.

            "Well Luke I came here with your sister because she said something like she senses strong force powers in me and says I can be trained as a great Jedi knight. I want to do this to bring justice to the Naboo and rescue my parents." I told Luke.

            "Hmmmm That's not a bad reason to become a Jedi. Except one thing. Do not let your wanting justice become a want for revenge. If you do this you will be leaning toward the dark side of the force," instructed Luke.

            "I know Luke. I will try my hardest to not do that. So when does my training start?" I inquired.

            "Well Chris it will start tomorrow. In the meantime I'd like for you to just hang around here and maybe we can start a good friendship. I just sense a great force power from you. Also I know you probably have nowhere else to go so we can take care of you," said Luke.

            "Wow thanks a lot master. This is just a great day for me." I said.

            "Please just call me Luke ok. I don't really want to be called master," instructed Luke.

            "Alright. I will call you Luke. Anyways have you ever seen a N-1 star fighter? I outran the Imperial fleet in one that I modified to fit Dobacca and me." I told Luke.

            "No I haven't seen one in real life. I would like to see it. Also how can you fit a wookie in a star fighter?" asked Luke. Han gave me a questioning look too.

            "Well I took out some cargo space and was able to." I told Luke and Han.

            "It's always good to know of someone with a wookie. They are great protectors to us," said Han to me. Then Chewbacca came over and started talking to Dobacca. I could tell they were becoming friends because they were gripping each other's hands and arm wrestling. I just started laughing a lot for I have never seen two wookies arm wrestle.

            "Wow it looks like Dobacca and Chewbacca really like each other as good friends." I said then I heard Dobacca tell me something.

            [Chris, Chewbacca and me grew up in the same village on Kassyyyahk and were best friends. I'm glad we found him again. He's gotten much stronger with Han.] Said Dobacca in a bunch of wookie noises.

            "Wow that's cool to know Dobacca. Anyways Luke where are we off to go now?" I asked.

            "Well since we have proof of this Imperial fleet that is huge and an admiral I think we bring this up before the senate and see if they will help stop another invasion of Naboo. As you probably know they weren't very helpful in the first one." informed Luke.

            "Yes I know of that Luke. It's great to know I have just made friends of people in very high places. I still miss my parents a lot but now I have a ton of hope that I will get them back. Thanks and let's go somewhere where we can rest." I said to Luke.

            "Sounds like a great idea to us. We will go as soon as Han and Chewie are done working on the Falcon," said Luke.

            "Hey Chris! Do you know a lot on YT-1300 freighters?" asked Han.

            "Yes, me and Dobacca used to work on them all the time. That's how we got a lot of money." I told Han.

            "That's great. I could use a hand with the hyper drive so come along and help me out," said Han.

            "Ok I will. Help you out. Wait a second I just had a bad feeling. Luke did you sense that." I asked.

            "Yes I did Chris. Someone is sneaking around here. Someone evil. Han I suggest you double-check the Falcon. There could have been some tampering around. We know someone is up to something because of what happened to Chris a couple of days ago. Come on Chris let's go and hunt this guy down," said Luke.

            "I have a bad feeling about this.," said Han. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Chrisis Builds Up

**A Journey of Justice**

**By: Christopher Smith**

**Chapter 4: The Crisis Builds Up**

            On a docking bay at Couruscant I noticed something wrong. There was a person hiding and then he took off. Han and me decided to chase after him while Chewbacca was showing Dobacca around the Millennium Falcon. Han and me ran really fast but this person was too fast for us. We saw him run and board an YT-2400 freighter and lost track of him.

            "Oh boy I wonder why he was sneaking around my ship," inquired Han with a skeptical look on his face.

            "I am not sure either. But I did sense something good from him not bad like I originally thought. Also I seem to remember someone named Dash Rendar that flew a YT-2400." I said to Han.

            "Yeah you are right about that Chris, but I thought Dash Rendar was killed when he couldn't get out of Xizor's Skyhook before it blew up." said Han with a stern look.

            "Yeah maybe you are right Han. It was probably just some smuggler." I conceded to Han.

            Then Han and me decided to go find Luke so my training as a Jedi could start.

* * * * * * * * * * 

            Meanwhile aboard the YT-2400 freighter that just took off we see Dash Rendar and Lebo piloting it. Dash Rendar is around 3o or 40 years now. There is some gray in his hair but not much. He looks a lot like he did when he was battling crime lords.

            "Hey Lebo what do you think about this assignment the New Republic just gave us? They told us to go and check out Naboo for any Imperials. I thought Imperials were just doing nothing now." said Dash to his faithful droid.

            "Well I don't know Dash. It could be some sort of hoax from a crime lord that wants us to believe they are the Imperial Remnant," said Lebo in his mechanical voice.

            "O.K. Let's get on our way to Naboo then shall we? Computer set your course for Naboo. I want a standard reconnaissance mission there that should be a piece of cake for us. Inform the NRI that we are on our way to Naboo to inspect this so called fleet of warships." said Dash with a relaxed look on his face. This should be easy for me to do thought Dash to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            Back on the planet Vortex the Emperor has made a critical decision.

            "Admiral Streen, I want you to go to Naboo. I have just sensed something in the force. I think our scout we are looking for is coming to meet us. So we should make sure they can't escape. Make sure all 12 Imperial class Star Destroyers are still there." said the Emperor with a mischievous grin.

            "Yes sir. I will leave immediately so we can catch these spies," said Admiral Streen with a very confident look on his face.

            As Streen's shuttle departs the Emperor decides to find this new disturbance in the force that he found near Couruscant. He decides to use the force and sends a telepathic message. I receive it and feel very weak. The Emperor somehow managed to use the force to find me and attack me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Back on Couruscant I ran into Luke, while he was coming with Leia and her three children.

            "Hey Luke!" I said to him in a very pleased way.

            "Hey Chris. No we can't do training now. We must leave for your home world. I have made a deal with the New Republic and the have lent us 6 Imperial Class Star Destroyers, 3 Bothan Assault cruisers, and 3 Attack Frigates. They expect heavy resistance so all 12 ships are fully loaded with weapons. We must go now," said Luke with a hurried expression on his face.

            "I know that Luke but something just happened to me. It was weird, somehow someone touched me with the force and then I felt very frightened." I said to Luke looking very worried. His jaw just dropped.

            "Oh no! That can mean only one thing. That they must have cloned Palpatine. I heard rumors that he could do that. Now he knows of your strong presence. Chris we must do some training on the Falcon on our way to Naboo." said Luke still with an astonished expression."

            "Alright Luke. Can I start with the lightsaber here? I already know a lot of basic force moves, because somehow I was just born with them." I said while I ignited my turquoise lightsaber. The power I felt was great.

            "O.K Chris. But I must warn you. If the Emperor were to fight you he would most likely not use a saber. He relies more on the force. But I will start you with saber training. Now here put this helmet on and concentrate on the force. Le your body goes with it's flowed and block the shots coming from this remote. Do not break concentration because if you do then you will most likely get hit," instructed Luke with a smile appearing on his face because this reminded him of the first time he met Han on the Falcon.

            "Alright Luke. I got you there." I said while letting my body go with the flow of the force. The force guided my saber to diagonal slashes, horizontal slashes, vertical slashes, and some helicopter moves. I blocked every single shot.

            "Wow Chris, your skills with a saber are very good. Your faith in the force must be really high. I am impressed with you, but must warn you not to think too high of yourself." Luke said with a very impressed look on his face.

            "Alright Luke. I got you there and thanks. Let's head toward the Falcon now so we can start this mission ok." I said to Luke.

            "O.K. Chris. The Falcon is right there." Luke said pointing to our left and we saw it. Once again Chewbacca and Dobacca were arm-wrestling each other and Dobacca beat Chewie. He started throwing a fit but Han came over to calm down the upset wookie.

            "Look Chewie, just because your friend is stronger than you don't mean that you should throw a fit. I mean look you just threw and broke our best table," said Han while scolding Chewie like a parent would.

            [I know he's stronger and accept that. It's just my wookie instincts tell me to go crazy if I loose] said Chewbacca in a bunch of roars.

            "See buddy you don't have to be mad. So let's get ready for a big mission shall we." said Han urging us all on to the Falcon. So Luke, Leia, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Dobacca, Chewbacca, Shorty, C-3PO, R2-D2, and I boarded the Millennium Falcon.

            We went up out of Couruscant's tall buildings. Han decided to show off to me and was weaving in and out of the tall buildings.

            "Han what are you doing? Trying to get us killed before the mission!" said Leia hitting Han playfully.

            "Honey I am just showing Chris why I am the best pilot." said Han with his world famous lopsided grin.

            "O.K. Han I see you are impressive with flying. OH NO!!!!!! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!" I said looking extremely scared when we were about to hit a building, but Han pulled up at the last minute and we skyrocketed up out of Couruscant's tall buildings. We could see the whole planet lit up. A pretty amazing site to me.

            "Han just what do you think you were doing? Scaring our passenger. Shame on you." said Leia slapping Han.

            "It's O.K. Leia. I found his flying impressive. It reminded me of my old times. When I used to fly with Dash Rendar. Man that guy could fly. Too bad we think he died in the Skyhook. The strange thing is that person we saw sneaking around sure felt a lot like Dash. Maybe Dash is going to Naboo if he is still alive." I said to everyone with a grin on my face.

            "Well kid I hope he is alive. Anyways we are about to enter hyperspace now," said Han as he pulled the lever transforming stars into starlines as we made our way to Naboo to check out this fleet.

* * * * * * * *

            Meanwhile in the unknown regions a group of aliens called the Chiss are discussing terms. The Chiss are blue skinned humans. They are extremely strategic aliens who had decided not to join the New Republic or the Empire due to a threat of some unknown type. Now that threat is so little that their claw craft will have no trouble destroying it.

            "So do you think joining the New Republic would be wise?" said mith'or'naw the second in command of the Chiss and a relative of Grand Admiral Thrwan.

            "Well I believe that to be the right thing to do because the Imperials were very cruel to aliens and there are basically none left. So mith'or'naw I want you to go to the New Republic capital world of Couruscant and let them know that the Chiss are interested in joining. Take your claw craft so you can show them how powerful Chiss technology is. Good Luck." said raw'sy'lo with no hint of a smile but inside he was happy.

            As the Chiss claw craft left the Chiss home world and entered hyperspace heading to Couruscant a New Hope had started for the New Republic.

* * * * * * * *

            Back on Vortex the Emperor has changed his strategy once again. 

            "Commander, set a new course for us. Make it Naboo so when this pitiful New Republic task force comes we can show them the full power of our Eclipse class II star destroyer. Make sure we have that interdiction field up so those New Republic ships can't make it to Naboo but will be stranded near hmmmmm let's say Tatooine. Also be sure you have that boy's parents. I want to use them as bait to lure him here and possibly make him a dark Jedi so we can easily overthrow the New Republic." said Palpatine as he started his evil laughing.

            "Understood master. Here are the boys parents," said the commander bring two humans.

            "Good, very good. Now just put them in some quarters and lock them up. I want to show them some of my good side so hopefully they can persuade their son to join Me." said Palpatine.

            "We are at the hyperspace buoy, Master. Prepare for entrance." said the commander.

            "Excellent. Everything is going the way I have foreseen it. Good work commander. I sense victory for us," said the Emperor as the stars turned into white starlines. Now the Terror was on it's way to Naboo.

* * * * * * * *

            Back on the Outrider Dash and Leebo have almost reached Naboo when suddenly their ship is pulled out of hyperspace near Tatooine.

            "Leebo are all the systems fine?" asked Dash with a worried look.

            "Yes they are. It looks like some sort of huge interdiction field pulled us out of hyperspace." said Leebo with his monotonous droid speech.

            "How can one be that big? Instruments do not sense an interdictor. I have a bad feeling about this Leebo. Let's stay in orbit around Tatooine now till we can get a message out to the NRI." said Dash with a very worried expression on his face.

* * * * * * * 

            On the Falcon everyone was passing time good. The twins and Anakin were all playing around and watching Dobacca and Chewie arm-wrestle. Once again Dobacca beat Chewie and he threw a temporary fit only to have Dobacca calm him down. Han was just laughing at the two wookies because he always got a kick out of wookie arm wrestling. Han knew he would never do that because then he would definitely have to go to a doctor.

            C-3PO was just busy arguing with R2-D2 and Shorty about some mathematical equations. Little did Threepio know he was 100% wrong on all his equations on saying that the odds of surviving a clone Emperor are 100,000,000,000,000 to one. Luke and me were just starting my training. So far Luke was impressed with my talent.

            "O.K. Chris so far you know basic and advanced force skills. You would put up a pretty good fight against the cloned emperor, but there is one thing I want to teach you. It's a skill I learned when I fell under the first clone's powers. But I must warn you to let go of emotions so you will not fall to the dark side. Also let's do this where there is nothing flammable." said Luke while he lead me to the empty storage room.

            "Luke what is this force skill? Is it force lightning?" I asked Luke with a suspicious look.

            "Yes it is Chris. Remember always let go of emotions with this and make sure you only attack in defense. Now first you let go of emotions. Then you extend your hands and concentrate hard on making electricity. Then you let it go." Luke said as lightning shot out of his fingers.

            "O.K. I got it now. Let me try." I said letting go of emotions and doing exactly what Luke did. Then lightning came out of my hands.

            "Impressive Chris. Very good. I think there is even more potential in you." Luke said just as everyone came in.

            "What was that energy surge I saw?" Inquired Han with a worried look.

            "Don't worry. I was just showing Chris how to use force lighting. He's pretty good at it," informed the Jedi Master.

            "Yeah but isn't that a dark side power?" asked Leia with a worried look.

            "Yes it is but letting go of emotions prevents the dark side effects so he's ok." said Luke with a grin.

            "O.K. that's good to know." said Leia.

            Just then the Falcon was pulled out of hyperspace around Tatooine. 

            "Darn ship. The hyper drive must be out. Threepio are the systems ok?" asked Han as he hurried to the cockpit.

            "Yes they are. Some sort of interdiction field from Naboo pulled us out near Tatooine. I have no clue how it could be that big." said Threepio.

            "Great. Just what we need today stranded near Tatooine. Let's try to send a message to Couruscant," said Han as he punched the COM button.

            "Blast it! No response we are jammed. Well at least we have a fleet with us," said Han with a very worried look.

            "You got that right Han. So now what are we going to do. I know you have a bad feeling about this honey," said Leia as she hugged her husband.

            "You got that right Leia. This just keeps getting better and better," said Han.

* * * * * * * *

So now the Falcon and the fleet that was supposed to go to Naboo is stranded near Tatooine while the Emperor is arriving near Naboo and preparing for his attack. The Chiss also are almost at Coruscant and hoping to ally with the New Republic. Rendar is also stuck in Tatooine and I have learned a lot about the force.


End file.
